Celebrating a Franchise Turned Genre
by SilentNinja
Summary: Everyone at the Koei building is celebrating DW 15th anniversary. As the next game in development, who will be in it? Who don't deserve to be in the next DW? Meanwhile Guo Nuwang is back to claim her right into the Dynasty Warriors series. Zhao Yun's upcoming TV drama God of War Zhao Zilong is being mention here. Warning LONG One shot. Cao Pi's Shu Han bashing. Omake Special!REEDIT
1. Celebrating a Franchise Turned Genre

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Koei doesn't own the novel nor the records. And I don't own Revengers: Super Heroes of Sanguo

A/N: Here's a 15th anniversary one shot! Some Blast characters are also in it. Oh and Guo Nuwang is still up to her tricks from the previous fic I've wrote.

Celebrating a Franchise Turned Genre

* * *

A party is taking place at the Koei Building. Since the start of the 21st century, a genre rise from a new generation of gaming. Koei, being the company most renowned for their strategy simulation series based on history, had decide to break the barriers of historical accurate and create a fighting game featuring the famous figures in China's Three Kingdoms era.

"Everyone, I want to be the first to congratulate Koei and Omege Force for creating an action game worth thousands of years of our history. Now if only they allow Bianshi to be add as a new character in the 9th game," Cao Cao announced.

Ma Chao went to Cao Cao and gaze his eyes at his nemesis. The bitter vengeance of Ma Mengqi had never been resolved after his historical death, "Screw your grandfather's prostitute! My sister deserves to be in the next Dynasty Warriors!"

"Your sister is made up, imbecile! Hao Zhao should be in the next DW to fill the Jin roster," Sima Yi shouted back at Ma Chao.

"Hao Zhao is Wei! Stop stealing Wei's heroes you traitor!" Cao Zhen gave Sima Yi a threaten look.

"I was the one who recommend him. And you have your garbage son to thank for me 'taking over' Wei," Sima Yi gave Cao Zhen an annoyed look.

Cao Shuang was seen crying at the corner with Wen Qin and Guanqiu Jian comforting him. Members of Cao and Xiahou clans remain sterning on Sima Yi's presence except Cao Pi who was not paying attention to the argument between his most loyal relative and the man who was suppose to be his 'friend'.

"So many people we want in the next Dynasty Warriors, so little story they'll have. That's why Koei created Dynasty Warriors Blast on mobiles," Liu Bei sighed.

Zhuge Liang gave an exhaled sigh and turns to see his former pupil Ma Su ranting at Jiang Wei over the latter's failures compare to the former's own.

"I have failed successors…" Zhuge Liang shook his head.

"But you have a courageous son," Yue Ying's hand was on Kongming and he adores her greatly than life itself. Yue Ying was his only female pupil turned wife.

At the table to the other side, the Wu characters boast over their latest adds in Blast. Sun Quan gets frustrated with his eldest daughter over her flirtatious antics at Zhou Tai.

"Luban, how many times I told you to get off of him and go with your future husband I arranged?!" Sun Quan scolded at his daughter.

"My future 'husband'? You mean the guy who gets owned by Sun Li or Zhou Yu's useless son? Father, Quan Zong's family was already branded traitors and I was dead when that happened. I want to marry the man who saved you and made you meet my mother," Sun Luban rebellious personal tolerant her father and mother.

"Quan Zong! At least, the age gap isn't too big with him," Sun Quan said.

"Says the guy who got a concubine young enough to be his daughter," Sun Luban glared at her father.

"Ugh…I had worked hard to bring royal connections into the Sun family and you really want Zhou Tai to become your husband? He's not interested now get off his lap!" Sun Quan dragged his daughter off yet she resist by doing a part of her aunt's specialty.

"Quan has such an ambitious daughter, so rebellious like Shang Xiang," Sun Jian rubbed his chin as he watches his granddaughter and son get into a fight over royal wants and needs.

"She's a spoiled daughter, Pops. I have a very filial one. Your great grandson Kang inherited the Tiger of Jiang Dong," Sun Ce grinned.

"Wu has too many female characters, Wentai. I want to make it into the next Dynasty Warriors," Cheng Pu scoffed.

"Don't we all want you in the next Dynasty Warriors?" Han Dang pad on Cheng Pu's shoulder, gladly welcome his old comrade as the Jiang Dong elite.

Meanwhile, Lu Xun, Lu Kang and Lady Sun the daughter of Sun Ce enjoy their heroic son's debut in Blast.

"It wasn't easy putting me in it because you still look like in your late teen father," Lu Kang shrugged.

"That's probably so and…we look alike," Lu Xun scratched his head while Lady Sun glance at both the father and son.

"Wu Fangirls are going crazy over Kang right now," Lady Sun giggled.

Behind them is a man who dislikes Lu Xun, Zhuge Ke "I never seen Lu Xun do anything other than burning camps and making a fool out of Cao Xiu with Zhou Fang. Yet, I have the wisdom of the Zhuge clan!"

Everybody from Blast wants to be in the next Dynasty Warriors. Koei tried their hardest to focus the quality for the next game, but adding characters in an already huge roster became the problem moving the franchise forward.

"Who should be in the main games and who shouldn't? Zhuge Ke a disgrace to the Zhuge Family, Cao Shuang an undeniable failure leading the fall of Wei, and Lu Kang makes the most sense to join the next game." Zuo Ci rubbed his chin appearing in the farthest in the cafeteria where the 15th anniversary party is.

"My boys will be automatic adds! Koei would be stupid to ignore Yan Liang and Wen Chou!" Yuan Shao appears with his two best warriors.

Guan Yu notice the two guys were staring at him and he yawned and then told his two loyal officers Liao Hua and Zhou Cang, "No matter when those two appear, I will still beat them easily."

Zhou Cang and Liao Hua both shrugged their shoulders and watch Guan Yu's conversation with Diao Chan.

"Look at Yunchang, all arrogant and mightier than thou, Wen Chou. We never fought in a fair duel and yet he's still gloating," Yan Liang scoffed.

"We could care less about Guan Yu had we not been ordered to find his bearded arse. However, we have one other guy to intimidate…" Wen Chou set his gaze at Zhao Yun where he's at the table where Shu officers are celebrating the 15th anniversary.

Zhang Yi and Wang Ping were talking about their hero and his recent treatment in the current installment.

"He's still portrayed as a concept. I don't think Koei is seriously about making him a main character like how Yukimura is portray in Samurai Warriors 4. Prior to SW 4 success, Zhao Yun should have the same treatment. It's unfair, Bogong," Wang Ping frowned.

"Koei is Japanese; they'll make their Japanese counterparts have better treatment over a Chinese icon. Now take Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang, they're largely marketed in China and Taiwan compare to Japan. Be happy, Jiang Wei isn't the posterboy leading us," Zhang Yi tone changed into grim when mentioning Jiang Wei's name.

"All Shu officers will hang themselves if Jiang Wei is the posterboy. Heh, look at Ma Su and Jiang Wei arguing over their failures as Zhuge Liang's successors," Wang Ping pointed directly where the ruckus is going on.

Zhao Yun has been texting Deng Zhi on the cellphone during the celebration. He's been tired from working on the decorations and setting chairs with Zhen Ji and the rest.

" _Everyone's partying while I'm at home watching trailers on your upcoming TV drama God of War Zhao Zilong,"_ Deng Zhi text message said.

Zhao Yun texted back, _"That show is supposed to be airing this month or on December. I have SONES waiting outside to bothering me with those tedious dating rumors. Zhen Ji is working on a way to clarify those Yoona x Zhao Yun dating rumors."_

" _Zhen Ji's drama is still not subbed in English yet. With your drama coming out, I'm having doubts about this Xiahou Qingyi character. Zilong, do you know what else is happening in your drama? Xiahou Qingyi becomes Ma Yunlu later on. I've just read the rest of the story from the drama's writer,"Deng Zhi's message informed._

"Xiahou Qingy is Ma Yunlu?" Zhao Yun's voice raised as Ma Chao could hear him talking over the cellphone.

"Yunlu in your drama?!" Ma Chao asked.

"Actually a woman of Xiahou clan decide to change her name into Ma Yunlu," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"This is not acceptable! No member of the Xiahou or Cao clan is family of mine!" Ma Chao became livid upon the news of his sister being replaced by a member of Xiahou clan.

"Sheesh, all this discussion between getting Ma Yunlu in Dynasty Warriors and Zhao Yun's drama had me thinking Zilong's storytelling is in peril….Bogong and I are more relevant than her," Wang Ping sighed.

"We're not in the drama either, Zijun," Zhang Yi said as he show Wang Ping the text message from Deng Zhi to him.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! They'd make a Zhao Yun drama without the two of us as major players in his life? What about Han river?" Wang Ping winced.

Back in the Wei side, Cao Cao overheard the commotion at Zhao Yun's table. The Hero of Chaos whispered Xun Yu over the matter.

"Our franchise leader look troubled with his upcoming drama," Cao Cao told Xun Yu.

"He has a love interest played by Girl's Generation Yoona, who is becoming a red herring," Xun Yu answered with a bored tone.

"Even a member of Girl's Generation can become Zhao Yun's wife?! I'm a fan of those ladies from SM Entertainment! Call SM's CEO, I'd like to discuss business with him," Cao Cao ordered and Xun Yu let out a shrug and called SM Entertainment.

Cao Pi can hear his father's enthusiasm on Zhao Yun's new TV drama. His father always wants the meddlesome posterboy on their side. And yet, Cao Pi hates Zhao Yun because of Zhen Ji. He hates Cao Zhi because of Zhen Ji. He hates anything that's in the way of reclaiming his heart!

"I'm the twelfth most popular character and yet he's the most wanted boyfriend. In what qualities does that man posses in a woman!" Cao Pi grew furious once images of Zhao Yun in many three kingdoms games flashes along with Zhen Ji being in the cover with Zilong.

He allegedly became drunk after his last meet with his Zhen Fu. Images of their relationship continue even after she left him. This can't continue without her giving him a real 2nd chance.

"Cao Zhen, cousin not feeling well," Cao Xiu whispered on Cao Zhen's ear while the latter is staring at Sima Yi's table like mad.

"Isn't it obvious, Xiu? He still loves Lady Zhen after she left him. Lady Guo is going to join us later," Cao Zhen inveiled the news on Lady Guo's coming.

"Nuwang? But she isn't a Blast character yet while Koei bought Lady Cui into the game for Cao Zhi, the idea of bring Nuwang remains slim. Lady Guo also loss the VS battle against Zhen Ji in Koei Card Collection by over 1000 votes," Cao Xiu said taking the news as a surprise.

"She's our Empress. Plain and simple, besides, Lady Zhen's family is on the Sima clan's side now," Cao Zhen pointed at Zhen Ji's nephew with Sima Shi.

"Oh damn, cousin is really not feeling well today…" Cao Xiu saw Zhen Ji's nephew and his son with Sima Shi wondering how they'll cope with this revelation.

At the Sima table, Sima Yi warned Sima Shi that his mother supports Guo Nuwang and bring Zhen Ji's family into their table spells out trouble.

"It'd be fine father; this just proves we care about her mistreatment with the Caos. Zhen family will follow the Will of Heaven for once," Sima Shi explained to his father calmly.

"Hehehe, I knew you had a soft spot, Shi," Sima Zhao grinned while putting his arm around Wang Yuanji's shoulder.

"Even so, mother doesn't like Zhen Ji. I barely know her because I was just alittle girl amidst to her actual death," Wang Yuanji said.

"I taught to both to treat your wives like equals hahaha! She's still crazy and sometimes I could get enough of her bossy side," Sima Yi turns to check the door and see if his wife will arrive.

"We're the victorious couple in real life father," Sima Zhao gave his wife a kiss and she just glare at him hilariously.

"I do feel bad about what's gotten into Pi and Ji right now," Wang Yuanji turns to see the anger ex husband of Lady Zhen.

"After 10 years since Zihuan's debut as an unique npc, they're still going to do the cheesiest love scenes and more taboo Koei is giving. Hahaha, in reality, she's really pissed off at him for ordering her to kill herself," Sima Yi shook his head watching Cao Pi growing bitter and bitter over the break up.

Deng Ai sat in his own table behind Sima Yi's with Xin Xianying and Yang Hu. While Lady Xin and Deng Ai are traditionally Wei heroes that lived during the rise and fall of Wei, Yang Hu is THE Jin hero.

"Lu Kang makes it into the cast while I'm put on hold, Aunt in law," Yang Hu told Xin Xianying.

"You will be in the next DW, Hu. I can't picture Lu Kang in the story without you. Koei, knowing they are a lazy company, might subvert to leaving you as a generic," Xin Xianying then turns to Deng Ai "Shizai, about Zhong Hui's plot. I knew he'd rebel, but didn't expect he'll try to frame you."

"In my last moments, you've already did the right thing to save Shuzi. In the end, I knew I was going to die as Zisheng's puppet," Deng Zhi frowned.

"You weren't forgotten, Shizai," Xin Xinying smiled compassionately.

"Not forgotten, but it's like Koei doesn't see me as more than what Botch Wei being treated in every three kingdoms game over there," Deng Ai pointed towards his rival who still bickering with Ma Su.

"I was right, you are a fraud! You ruined the Prime Minister's works!" Ma Su shouted.

"Fraud?! I wasn't the one who disobey orders and camp on the mountain top!" Jiang Wei shouted back at him.

"Both of you shut up and sit down! You're hurting Kongming!" Yue Ying scolded both of them.

The two sat on Zhuge Liang's table with Fei Yi, Lady Zhuge, Pang Tong, Xu Shu and Ma Liang.

"Fraud!" Ma Su scoffed at Jiang Wei only to get a slap in the head by his sworn sister.

"I should be the one to blame for my brother's impulsiveness. He lacks half of my insight, Kongming," Ma Liang could never look at his youngest brother the same way after learning about what happened at Jie Ting.

Back in Zhao Yun's table, he got a text message from Zhen Ji telling him she's coming, but had to talk with Oichi about another Warriors Orochi game.

" _Oichi and Kunoichi want to say congratulations in order. Nagamasa said hi, Kenshin wants to have a duel with you along with Yukimura. I'm on my way to the cafeteria now. Oh, and do mind to text Deng Zhi that your TV series might hit or miss depending on this Xiahou Qing character. I'd love to be in your drama, but it will contradict people who ship me with Cao Zhi. Here's to another five years of three kingdoms genre and Dynasty Warriors!"_ the message on Zhen Ji's text ended.

"So the success of my drama depends on Xiahou Qingyi being my love interest. This show is either about Yoona's acting or about myself as a real person…" Zhao Yun place his cell down on the table and think about the cons of his new drama.

"But Xiahou Qingyi being Ma Yunlu?" Zhang Yi and Wang Ping joined the discussion on his drama.

"Xiahou Qingyi meets Ma Chao and pledge him to be adopted into the Ma family," Zhao Yun grunted.

"Hhaahahah, would the real Ma Chao adopt someone from the Xiahou clan?" Wang Ping shot the question to Ma Chao who is sitting at Zhao Yun's table.

"That will never happen in real life! The Caos and Xiahous are my hated enemies!" Ma Chao refused to accept the drama's plot twist.

"Once an Xiahou, always an Xiahou," Zhang Yi said riggedly.

"We do have a real Lady Xiahou in Shu and she's sitting with her children at Liu Bei's table," Zhao Yun pointed at Xiahouji.

Zhang Fei looked at Lady Xiahou and asked her, "Do you want to go sit with your family over Cao Cao's table?"

"No, my family is with you and our children," Xiahouji answered honestly.

"Considering the fact that you already decided to stick with dad because you thought he was dead at Changban, hahaha," Zhang Bao teased at his mother.

He received an elbow at Xing Cai, "That's no laughing matter, Bao!"

Back in the Wu side, Sun Shang Xiang isn't with the Shu side and she remains loyal to her family. The Wu boys are whispering one another on who deserves to be Shang Xiang's husband.

"Sun Shang Xiang prefers a husband who will respect the kind of person she is," Ling Tong addressed.

"Yes, we all see her as the tomboy princess," Xu Sheng nodded.

"HOT tomboy princess," Gan Ning added.

"Xingba that's not appropriate," Ling Tong glared at his rival.

Ding Feng facepalmed. Gan Ning wasn't the most formal speaking one of the group and always spews vague language on Sun Shang Xiang's blossoms.

"She's literally hot. The hottest woman I ever seen and the toughest unequaled in Wu. Whether I'm not speaking formally or I've already had a hard on for the princess, heh," Gan Ning gave a devilish grin.

Sun Shang Xiang's treatment with Koei recently has been up and down. She's still the tomboy, but her character is being forced to act overly submissive to Liu Bei. It's bad enough that some fans who don't like Liu Bei possibly left the franchise over this.

"Shang Xiang, what will you do for the next 5 years?" Lady Xu asked.

"I will still be postergirling for Koei and maybe get Koei to do a story where I succeed the throne of Wu being Wu's first female ruler," Sun Shang Xiang dreamed of commanding all officers on her court.

"Not unless I challenge you over father's throne!" Sun Luban hollered at her father's table.

"Does Wu need a woman to rule?" Zhang Zhao asked Yu Fan.

"You want to take orders from a tomboy, Zibu" Yu Fan appearing as a pretty boy with white hair in Blast opposite of being one of the Wu seniors in history.

Suddenly three ladies walk into the party wearing outfits from a different game not by Koei, but another game company.

"May I have an announcement?! I'm Guo Wang, the Queen of Beauties!" Guo Nuwang called out the audience to get her attention.

"…" Yue Ying expected Zhen Ji to come, but instead her vile beauty rival showed her face.

"Nuwang, what a pleasant surprise to see you here…." Lianshi crossed her arms at listened.

"A pleasure, Lady Bu. You already restored your clan back to nobility and I did mine," Guo Nuwang greeted Lady Bu lightly.

"Except I don't go all jealous over another woman to get the Empress title," Lianshi shot a threaten stared at Lady Guo.

"It's the way of the palace life. Like a battlefield for elegant women like us while men just watch and enjoy how women make war in the palace. Right, Chunhua?" Guo Nuwang's eyes scanned left where Zhang Chunhua, the wife of Sima Yi stood next to her.

"Precisely," Chunhua turn her gaze towards a surprising Sima Yi who couldn't comprehend what the hell she's wearing.

"Has she gone crazy again?!" Sima Yi glance widely.

"Now this petition I have in my hand proves those that signed it want me in the next Dynasty Warriors either as an unique npc or an official character," Guo Wang waved her hand with the petition shown.

"Who would sign such a petition to bring this hoe in Dynasty Warriors?!" Xiao Qiao retorted.

"Xiao Qiao isn't it? My grandfather thinks you're so adorable, but I think you're stupidly obvious," Dong Bai taunted.

Xiao Qiao glittered her teeth, she had it with this mean girl.

"I see, that crybaby wimp didn't show up yet. I have to tell you all, Zhen Ji cries too much about how her life sucks because she couldn't handle the environment on our side. Don't blame Cao Pi or Cao Cao for this," Guo Wang then make her way to Cao Pi's table and sit next to her love.

Cao Pi stressed to take all of Nuwang's words for grant. How could she say all that about his Zhen Fu?

"Pi, are you still thinking about her? She's not worth it. Her true feelings are known to us now after her outburst," Guo Nuwang told him.

"No….she's still worth everything to me, for Wei…For 15th years, our relationship has established my popularity in Dynasty Warriors. She can't throw it all away over what I've wronged on her history," Cao Pi thought.

Chunhua sat next to Sima Yi with shocked expressions from the Jin cast on her oversexual attire.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing, woman?!" Sima Yi gasped at his wife in horror.

"I'm wearing this to promote a Three Kingdoms game called Revengers. Nuwang wearing hers and Dong Bai too," Zhang Chunhua explained.

"But, we're having a Dynasty Warriors celebration, not an indie game. What happened to your DW 8 oufit?" Sima Yi winced.

"Oh, didn't know my DW 8 attire is your favorite. Don't worry it is bring cleaned at hom. I could use the ROTK 12 look later," Chunhua said.

Dong Bai sat where Dong Zhuo and his men were next to Lu Bu's table, "I see you met your cousin Nuwang, my granddaughter."

"She wanted to be empress, so I helped get rid of a weakling in her way. Now she wants to be in Dynasty Warriors," Dong Bai smirked.

Zhao Yun texted Zhen Ji.

" _My lady, your life long enemy is here and she got Sima Yi's wife and Dong Zhuo's granddaughter with her,"_ Zhao Yun texted.

" _Great, I'll have a celebration with my beauty rival. It's most satisfying…"_ Zhen Ji's message said.

Zhao Yun knew she waited this day to get back at Lady Guo for that Anti Zhen Ji campaign.

" _Almost theerre, ^_^"_ Zhao Yun gave an embarrassing look at her message.

"Now we're both cool with each other, I wonder if I'm worthy of giving her true happiness?" Zhao Yun thought.

Everyone continue talking about their best moments in the franchise and funny quotes like "YOU FLAMING IDIOTS!" Those were the days when Dynasty Warriors was great.

"…" Cao Pi is still watching his enemy a distance away.

Zhen Ji finally arrives wearing an attire from the same game Chunhua, Dong Bai, and Guo Nuwang are promoting. She looks glorious as usual.

"Behold The Luo Goddess is here!" Zhen Ji don her TV drama pose.

"Heh…Luo Goddess? I'm the Queen of Beauties," Guo Nuwang shook her head amused by Zhen Ji's dramatic entrance.

"Show off…" Chunhua crossed her arms not so amused by Zhen Ji's displaying antic.

"I'm the Goddess! There can only be one goddess of fire, Luo !" Zhu Rong glared at Zhen Ji.

"Now that I'm here…." Zhen Ji walks to Cao Pi's table.

Cao Pi, after staring hatefully at Zhao Yun the presence of Zhen Ji made him react positively. He missed the aroma perfume of this treasured beauty. Her perfect measurements still unrivaled most of the women in the cafeteria, it never cease him to have the urge to tease her pearl skin.

"Cao Pi and…Nuwang, I didn't know you're both into BDSM," Zhen Ji looked at Guo Nuwang's Revengers look with amusement.

Cao Pi looked at Nuwang and she just glared away from him and then turn his gaze back at the most beautiful woman he ever known in his whole life.

"Nevermind about her…revealing dress. Zhen, we need to talk," Cao Pi said.

"So talk. I'll give you 5 minutes and I'm going to my table," Zhen Ji crossed her arms and did elegance pose like a woman with little patience.

"There's a lot we have to talk about. Just give me one more chance to prove to you…." Before Cao Pi finished, Zhen Ji cut him off.

"There's nothing to prove! I'll be on my way now," Zhen Ji stormed off to her table before Cao Pi can catch her arms.

"I'm not finished!" Cao Pi's grip on her became tight before he knew people are watching him.

"Let go of me!" Zhen Ji hissed.

He quickly let go of her and spoke, "Fu, I was a changed man after you died."

"After I died or after you run your tail between your legs from Wu?" Zhen Ji glared at him.

"Hhaahahahahhahah!" Majority of Wu laughed at that comment.

"Shut up! I've made you Wu barbarians into a vessel state by serving me as your sovereign!" Cao Pi snarled.

"Which explains you had a part in that secret alliance with Wu to stop Guan Yu, correct? Sima Yi was your succession supporter," Zhen Ji nodded.

"Zhen Fu, I want you to be my empress. I really do and Guo Wang was just my secretary," Cao Pi's said.

"And I refuse. What's good being an empress without the will of the people, also you and your father ruined me as a kind person by secretly putting harm on those who look at me as another Da Ji," Zhen Ji said. She knows people are watching them and she never felt more free to speak out to everyone about her life struggles.

"You are a princess and they must treat you like a queen! It's the law!" Cao Pi urged.

"I'm going to my table now," Zhen Ji excused herself leaving Cao Pi frustrated.

Her table is Zhao Yun's table where Wang Ping, Zhang Yi, Wei Yan, and Ma Chao are being seated.

Cao Pi stopped her, "Don't go over there, Fu! Those pieces of garbage don't know anything about Beautiful Women, Literature, Culture, Social Education, and they don't even know how to do domestic affairs the way we did it!"

Zhen Ji suddenedly stop where she's moving, she is a half way from freedom and now Cao Pi giving her an ultimatum.

She slowly turned face towards the man who destroyed her life, "So, what's your point?"

"Shu stinks! They sucks even after 15th years the Dynasty Warriors franchise has been made, they still stink. They talk bullcrap about benevolent and look there, Lady Xiahou was kidnapped by a ruffian like Zhang Fei! You want to stand next to that vermin!? And Ma Chao, you of all people know he's BAD!" Cao Pi shouted giving most Shu officers anger glares at him.

Zhen Ji didn't fret as she continues listening to Cao Pi.

"They can never win! Never! We have so many advantages even the fools from Wu knew it after they sided with us to take Jingzhou! Koei makes them clueless every series! They are the stupid kingdom next to those Shu rebels!" Cao Pi mentioning of Wu made Lu Xun feel embarrassed, Sun Quan stressing his head and Lu Meng grunted.

"My argument has never been more clear, Fu. Those two kingdoms could never give you what you want in life! They both stink!" Cao Pi again shouted at Zhen Ji.

"My life as your wife sucks!" Zhen Ji shouted back at him.

"Zhen dear, join us and ignore my son's complains," Lady Bian called her sitting at Cao Cao's table with Cao Zhi and Lady Cui.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Cao loyalists, but her family is now on our side with Jin," Sima Shi smiled victorious.

His mother however, stomped on the floor warning him not to invite her.

"Aw come on mom, can't we have another great beauty on our side?" Sima Zhao begged to his mother.

"Who said I wanted her on my side?" Chunhua glared at her 'stupid' son.

Zhen Ji looked at the two sides. She doesn't blame her nephew for going with the Sima family. He missed her. Cao Zhi and his mother were very kind to her, but Cao Cao had ruined what she represents. Her existence breaks the myth of Cao Cao's 'virtue'.

"Two kingdoms relay on just power, money, and ego. I don't represent those three. Well, I've heard enough of your rants, Zihuan. Now I must go join Zhao Yun," with that, Zhen Ji walked to Zhao Yun's table.

Cao Pi watched her head to the table and sat next to Zhao Yun who is still paying attention to Deng Zhi's text messages.

"You!? You so called leader of Dynasty Warriors!" Cao Pi stormed into Zhao Yun's table.

Zhen Ji is already starting to get annoyed with Cao Pi. He'll never let her go and now he wants to call Zhao Yun out.

Zhao Yun stopped his texting and slowly move his face up into the vehement look of his genuine enemy.

"Zhao Yun, Leader of Dynasty Warriors and the posterboy. Have you noticed the world has gotten tired of your stale presence on the covers and openings?" Cao Pi questioned him.

"Why of course, I keep a record on everything in marketing. They are tired of me since I wanted to step down from the position," Zhao Yun said.

"Honestly? Well, this is coming from the most wanted boyfriend in Dynasty Warriors! What on earth do those girls see in this boorish stud?!" Cao Pi turns to his men at his table and laughed.

"Bravo cousin!" Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu clapped as well as Cao Pi's loyalists.

"Hahahaha…you can give up the position and in exchange, I'll acquire the position as Leader of Dynasty Warriors," Cao Pi smirked.

"He's not giving it away to you, you cretin!" Zhen Ji hissed.

"He will and he will bow to me…" Cao Pi nodded evilly.

Zhao Yun and Cao Pi never let their eyes off anywhere but at each other hatefully.

"It's good to bow to Emperor Xian, Zihuan," Zhao Yun mentioned the DW 8 Wei hypothetical ending.

"Blah, Koei is just holding me back! There will be an ending where I, Cao Zihuan, Emperor Wendi who unify the middle kingdom becoming the Greatest Emperor of China!" Cao Pi's hands raised with might as he suppresses the heavens.

Sima Yi did a slow boring clap, "Very dramatic of him…"

Zhao Yun stood up, but Zhen Ji tried to stop him, "Don't…"

But he came near Cao Pi and stare at him intimidating. After 15 years, Koei still hasn't addressed their possible rivalry.

"Some day, I get a story about a lonely dragon the world don't acknowledge as he fought and train hard and study everything that's require to be the hero this world wants. Later, that lonely dragon becomes a force of nature that soars through the heavens as he lead 75,000 of Han's Finest to Luoyang and save a nation that's in need of better rights, better standards, and greater reforms. I, Zhao Zilong, Grand General Who Conquers Tyrants saves Later Han and becomes The Greatest Hero of the Han Dynasty!" Zhao Yun pumped his fist up as the entire Shu plus Other forces got up and shouted.

"Hmph…so be it dragon. I still have the better treatment. You wish you had the same from Koei, but you are still nothing, but some guy who always talks about his spear," Cao Pi scoffed.

"The spear is eternal!" Zhao Yun crossed his arms boldly.

"My dynasty will outlast your pathetic spear…." Cao Pi turns away and head back into his table.

"Both of you are nothing! My Might and Red Hare are the greatest, baddest in the universe!" Lu Bu hollered.

Everyone looked at Lu Bu as if he said something ridiculous.

"The universe?" Lu Su wondered.

Dynasty Warriors franchise continues after over 15 years(Including the original fighting game on PS1) as the Three Kingdoms genre continue to grow in the gaming industry.


	2. Omake: After the Party

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Koei doesn't own the novel or records. Guo Zongli owns Revengers aka Papa Sanguo(For Zhen Ji, Zhang Chunhua, and Guo Nuwang's attires)

A/N: I couldn't help myself with this one shot, so here's an omake that shows what happens during and after the 15th anniversary celebration. Cao Pi is as presistent as ever getting Zhen Ji back into his heart. There's so much to write in the 15th anniversary, but our fanfic archive has been getting quiet lately.

Celebration of a Franchise Turned Genre

Omake: After the party

* * *

"Hahahahaha, you…hiccup…you get better with writing poems by drinking heavily with your hearts contain! Guo Jia taught me that, ahahahahah!" Cao Zhi was drunk after the celebration which made his mother look worried.

"Fengxiao, how could you teach Zhi to get drunk on a daily basis? You should be teaching him how to be a wise leader!" Lady Bian dragged her son with Guo Jia out to the cafeteria door.

"I did, but it never crossed my mind that he'll take liquid as something his life depends on it. Be happy, he doesn't turn out into what your other son over there is right now. Zijian is still witty enough to speak in his own diligence mind. Lady Cui, you're lucky to have a husband who won't treat you like crap," Guo Jia shrugged.

"If he pays more attention to me, then I wouldn't have taught about dressing more glorious clothes to get myself injustly put to death by his father. Nuwang and Luo are still wearing sexier clothes! Gosh, get over yourself Zijian! When we get home, I'll give you the best night you'll ever have…in bed," Lady Cui struggle with them to take Cao Zhi back home.

"Oh baby, I knew mom picked the right woman for me! Hahahahaha…hiccup…," Cao Zhi soberness left the whole group in Cao Cao's table uneasy.

Cao Zhi starts singing 'Baby Come Back Home', it made Cao Cao's group shake their heads embarrassingly.

"I shouldn't have done drunken sex with Bian Ling after the coalition," Cao Cao look very embarrass over Zhi's continuous drinking problems. Could it really be a mental illness or Cao Zhi's heavy drinking is his superpower?

"That doesn't sound right, Mengde. He really likes the taste of alcohol, but some people are bullying him into your favoritism which made him become like that," Xun Yu said with his forehead rubbed.

"I know what you mean…" Cao Cao turns to his son Cao Pi who is still starting hatefully at Zhao Yun.

"You can't fix what he had done to your legacy," Xun Yu said.

"…" Cao Cao frowned.

"If heed my words on taking the dukedom, then none of what we witnessed tonight would have exist in 212-215 AD. The day Cao Pi starts his ambitions," Xun Yu calmly told Cao Cao the revelation of his choice.

"My second son is not a Han loyalist and ruins my former daughter in law's life. My fourth son gets drunk because he was picked on to challenge Pi and Zhang," Cao Cao muttered.

"Zihuan is wise enough to lay low because he knew your strict behavior best while Zhang was popular with the men because he's truly an obedience son. I'm sorry about Cao Zhi, he never wanted power, he never wanted to be spoiled like Pi is," Xun Yu patted Cao Cao's shoulder.

"Wenhuo, do you despise me?" Cao Cao asked.

"No, you made a difficult choice. I'm just telling you the price of that choice. You wanted what's best for your family so you took the Dukedom title over your loyalty to the Han," Xun Yu smiled.

Cao Pi glared at his father and Xun Yu. Had they lost faith in him? Cao Pi, the best out of the three sons of Cao Cao; had they gave up on him?!

"Xun Yu's opinion doesn't matter, you're the eldest son, Lady Bian is his favorite wife. You have your own table with men loyalty to you, Cao Zhi and Zhang remain in the back of the fearsome father in law, Zihuan. Come on, how about another dance? You know the one you gave me when I was a girl servant?" Guo Nuwang pulled his arm to get his attention, but he remains like a motionless statue watching Zhen Ji laughing and giggling at Zhao Yun.

"….." Cao Pi kept his attention on the pair at Zhao Yun's table.

"You are a better character than him in the games. It won't matter if Zhen Ji's with him. Come let's dance dear?" Guo Nuwang kept pleasing him to have another dance. She still appears in her leather dominatrix attire from Revengers, more scald than Chunhua's.

"…"

At Zhao Yun's table, it's the most active side in the party. Zhao Yun been getting arm wrestling challenges from Sun Ce, Taishi Ci, and Zhang Fei. He barely draw against Yide, but ultimate got his first loss to Bofu. Then Ma Chao challenges Zhou Tai into arm wrestling, Sun Luban is still seen with Zhou Tai making her father frustrated, but her mother calmed him.

"Diao Chan, when I first debuted in Dynasty Warriors, I was the lone ice princess who gets what I want. My crowning moment in DW 3 had me clashing with Sun Shang Xiang at Shi Ting with the music playing," Zhen Ji retold the cut scene at Shi Ting in Dynasty Warriors 3.

"I remember! And about us singing together in your third ending," Diao Chan gasped. She can't believe Luo remembered their duet in the 3rd ending.

"We gave Cao Cao a pour of wine and I got drunk. It's like Pi never exist in that ending," Zhen Ji chuckled.

Cao Pi can read what they're talking about with an eye of a silent phoenix. She prefers her 3rd Dynasty Warriors 3 ending over later endings with him!

"Have we truly become eternal rivals, Luo?" Diao Chan asked.

"Why did you ask? Hohohoho! We're what every man wanted in a woman!" Zhen Ji laughed together with Diao Chan.

Guan Ping and Xing Cai share a dance together while a distraught Liu Chan could watch with great regret. But, she's happier with Ping.

"After Koei cut me out of Dynasty Warriors 6, I thought our ship sank," Xing Cai said.

"I thought so too, but you came back in 7 as a…different person," Guan Ping shrugged.

"Nah, Koei bastardized me. I'm suppose to act as an automaton for Liu Chan, but it doesn't stop me from being in your XL cut scene. I should be mean to Liu Chan for selling us out," Xing Cai scoffed.

"He's still the young lord," Guan Ping grinned.

"More like young idiot. My sister had it worst with him. Hey, did you know in Dynasty Warriors 5, I was the youngest female member. Like in a girl group, being the youngest have its merits. All the High school boys will fall over me," Xing Cai chuckled.

"Yeah and did it gives our fans the creeps that Liu Chan's generic presence in your Bai Da Castle cutscene makes him out to be 50 years old," Guan Ping reminded Xing Cai about that cutscene.

"Hahahaha, that was awkward even I'm watching that scene like, oh my god, is that guy suppose to be my idiot husband!?" Xing Cai trolled.

Liu Chan can't bear the humiliation anymore. He found Sima Zhao sitting with Wang Yuanji like a pimp and decided to join him.

Sima Zhao is happy to see Liu Chan, "Well well, say hello to my little friend!"

Yuanji could only let out an embarrassing groan. Why bring this failure into their presence?

"Oh Diao Chan, I forgot to mention. I did sing for Shu in Zhao Yun's 3rd ending. The way he shot his gaze at me singing, it pleases me to finally show my grace to him," Zhen Ji recaps the scenes on Zhao Yun's 3rd ending in Dynasty Warriors 3 by switching Zhen Ji as the songress.

"Seriously?!" Diao Chan looked at Zhen Ji surprised.

"Yes, all you have to do is switch the female characters by repeating the 3rd ending till I show up. Now thanks to Akihiro Suzuki, our relationship has been born!" Zhen Ji giggled.

"Did you really sing in one of Zhao Yun's DW 3 endings?" Guan Yinping asked.

"Yep, you are witnessing the most alluring performance I ever did. My best with Zilong and he never let his eyes away from me watching me on the stage. Annndd, since it's a hypothetical Shu ending, I leave Wei after the Han had been restored. I don't have to tell you girls what we did that night after the ending," Zhen Ji gave them a wicked grin.

"Oh my gosh!?" Guan Yinping couldn't believe she learned of this 'secret' ending.

"It was like a long time ago, Luo," Diao Chan sighed.

"Long before Cao Pi's debut. I'll never forget that special moment in DW 3," Zhen Ji's tears dropped.

On the Wu side at Sun Ce's table, Zhou Yu is having trouble deciding who used the harp best: Cai Wenji or Xiao Qiao.

"Don't you dare choose Cai Wenji because she's more beautiful!" Xiao Qiao scowled.

"It's not the looks that makes you a singer, Lady Qiao," Cai Wenji frowned.

"But her skills were better than you performed Xiao. I'm sorry to say, but she is the better performer," Zhou Yu sighed.

"Nooo…." Xiao Qiao winced.

"But, it's great having to perform with you Xiao," Cai Wenji smiled.

"Yeah yeah…, next time I won't be layback and I'll improve my harping skills," Xiao Qiao crossed her arms in defeat.

"I have an idea that would help, Xiao. How about the two of you duet with me? I will use my flute while the two of you make the instrument with your harps?" Zhou Yu suggested.

Cai Wenji agreed with a nod, "Yes, that's a great idea!"

"Your on," Xiao Qiao's confident restored, she'll do better with Zhou Yu performing.

The three performed and the Wu folks watch them make classical instruments.

"Hahahah! That Zhou Yu is a magnificent lady killer!" Lu Su clapped.

"To Zhou Gongjin!" Huang Gai raised his glass of wine.

"To the Crane of Wu!" Han Dang raised his own glass together with Huang Gai.

"Why isn't there anyone like him in Wu? He's so talented at everything," Sun Shang Xiang pouted.

Zhang He appears in all his elegance with butterflies making dynamic entrance. He is as handsome and talented in music.

"You have me, Shang Xiang," Zhang He bowed.

"Eerm…no, too flamboyant," Sun Shang Xiang nervously refused.

"Ugh, blame the producers," Zhang He grunted.

Cao Pi can't stand all the giggles and laughers around him. Everyone is happy. He overheard Zhen Ji's conversation with Diao Chan about being in Zhao Yun's Dynasty Warriors 3 ending.

"Diao Chan?" Zhen Ji stopped sniffing before she slowly looks at her rival.

"Hmm?" Diao Chan sees Zhen Ji's mood started to

"I'm confusing myself from fantasy and reality. People want to learn about me. I'm just a hopeless woman in record. You, on the other hand are the most popular figure in the novel. You're also a world icon like Guan Yu too," Zhen Ji said.

"But, Luo your struggles as woman in Three Kingdoms is real," Diao Chan shook her head.

"It's real, but it'd be too depressing for everyone, that's why I'm stuck in the fantasy. The fun of my existence," Zhen Ji sighed.

"…"

"Maybe I'm better off being the femme ice queen. It makes myself stronger," as Zhen Ji cross her legs she motion her face directly to where she saw Zhao Yun still enjoy sporting with the guys.

"Honestly, I don't enjoy being the manipulative siren making Lu Bu lovestruck. He only wants acknowledgement as the toughest SOB in the era and doesn't realize that not everyone loves violent as a hobby. I'm supposed to make him understand there's life beyond war. I was pretending to be a seductress to get him and Dong Zhuo against each either, but all that ended up a taboo about me," Diao Chan takes a slip of water while Zhen Ji thinks about Diao Chan's treatment.

"Haha…I should have come up with the idea of assassinating Cao Cao after becoming Pi's wife, but all I thought about was seeing my family again if I live," Zhen Ji stresses her head traumatic.

"If that happened, you would have become the Han heroine," Diao Chan smirked.

"Yes, I was such a hopeless woman without free will," Zhen Ji groaned.

"So, turning out into a femme ice queen contradicts your tragedy. You end up a strong, cold, noble woman who's a bad stereotype for rich Chinese women in general. In exchange Koei makes it work to revitalize your relationship with Cao Pi in the games," Diao Chan nodded.

"I truly have no free will over my character development at Koei," Zhen Ji groaned loudly.

"I overheard both of you chatting about your characterizations, I for one don't end up being altered from my historical portray. I'm not meant to be nice and 'benevolent', but Shu haters like my character because they find it believably realistic," Fa Zheng joined the conversation with the two women.

"Not surprising, I live with a bunch of guys like you; Xiaozhi your style name is it? Zhao Yun told me about you," Zhen Ji smiley greets Fa Zheng.

"Indeed it's my style name. I must confess to you, Luoshen. Zilong is more talented than your ex. He's too selfless to show the whole world," Fa Zheng confessed.

"Anyone is more talented than Cao Pi…." Zhen Ji made a silly glare.

"Hahahaha, so those who are fans of me, must know there are people in Shu who sought profit to the highest bidder. I'm highly confident in my genius and can take harder choices not favorable for Kongming. Zhuge Liang likes to be careful, I can take risks," Fa Zheng smirked.

"Not everyone in Wei is like that, unfortunately, Koei subvert me," Zhen Ji said.

"And Chen Gong's crazy," Diao Chan joked.

"Zhen Ji, an ice queen can be a reformed heroine, so maybe there will be a time where you show heroic expectations in the future," Fa Zheng said.

"There's a likely scenario on it, but…." Zhen Ji turns her face to Cao Pi who was watching her for hours during the party.

Fa Zheng turns to see the man her gaze is set by, "Persistent one isn't he?"

"We're going to continue milking our hopeless marriage…" Zhen Ji uttered.

At Liu Bei's table, Zhang Fei is wrestling with Dian Wei. Liu Bei was seen being worried about making a mess or crashing into things around the cafeteria.

"Had enough, Zhang Fei? That's why I'm called the Coming Evil!" Dian Wei cried.

Yide struggled within the grappling lock, "I never had enough trash thrown at me to break your hold! I have the strength of thousands!"

"Please you two, don't wrestle near the table!" Liu Bei warned.

Soon, Xu Chu, Zhang Bao, and the other observers started shouting. Zhao Yun checked the commotion on Liu Bei's table and watches.

Zhuge Liang notice the excitement surrounding Liu Bei's side, but the long constant barking and shouting from Ma Su and Jiang Wei in his side continue to get on his nerves while Fei Yi and Pang Tong tried their best to stop them from starting a fight.

"If only I could really understand the people I trusted. Alas, my own nepotism had cost the kingdom's future," Zhuge Liang moaned to himself.

The legendary strategist really wanted to celebrate this anniversary, but the contention between his successors severed his legacy.

Sima Yi took pleasure of watching the two pupils of Kongming arguing nonstop. His ultimate rival had weighted his conscience on faith. He'd like to comfort his rival, but that will weird out his family.

"Zihuan, if you'd like, we can head back into your father's mansion. Zhen will never allow your forgiveness to be granted. She doesn't love you for who you really are, but when you were a charitable poet," Guo Nuwang rubbed Cao Pi's arm to comfort him.

"I saved her life…" Cao Pi scowled.

"….And ended it with my help of course. Her morality compass was in the way of your ambitions, Zihuan," Guo Nuwang frequently rubs him hoping he'll come to realize this unhealthy pursuit on getting his heart back is ruining his legacy.

"But, she's….perfect," Cao Pi's nerves fueled his frustration with his feelings for Zhen Ji.

"She's not. She isn't like Kim Kardashian either who married a jerk like Kanye West. You know who Kanye West is after he trolled Taylor Swift a couple of years ago. I find that hilarious," Guo Nuwang laughed softly on the Taylor Swift- Kanye incident.

"Still, she's my favorite woman!" Cao Pi's voice now rises as Lady Guo let go of his arm and pointed at Zhen Ji.

"I'm certain, Pi. As those rappers phrased 'That Hoe Ain't Loyal'," Guo Nuwang shot him with an annoyed look.

Cao Pi now wants to break something to let out his frustrations, "She has to always obey me no matter what questionable things my father and I did! It's not her business to criticize my actions, but she should have known I had the power to remove anyone regardless those related to me or her!"

"I know, that's why I found a way make her be silence. I know you don't want to put her out of her misery, but how are we going to get an empress if she's still complains about you, complains about your father, and heaven knows what else she got tired of us!?" Guo Nuwang urged.

She isn't wrong, he hate to admit Zhen Ji had grown discontent with her marriage life and his political overturn. If he hadn't gone to Ye in search of spoils due to his brother Zhang, history would be different, but who will Zhen Ji end up with if not for him? Cao Zhi out of the question.

"You know why I set her up on that slander, Zihuan? Ever since you got her pregnancy, what was the first thing she regretted in her life, being betrothed to Yuan Xi. I set her up with a lie that she wished Cao Rui was Yuan Xi's son. Now you know it took a year to call her out on her complaining, right? It makes sense that she's still living through the trauma of her lost honor. She will never forgive us for forcing her into your kind of propaganda. After all, she's a woman," Guo Nuwang crossed her arms hoping this will make him get over it.

"What if you hadn't aid me in abdication Liu Xie? Would she never get herself acted up?" Cao Pi looked at her questioning her point.

"She acted up because you're doing a dishonorable thing. It will never change. She's a virtuous, quiet, and filial individual. Her faith was on righteousness, not power," Guo Nuwang shook her head slowly refuting the possibility that Zhen Ji won't complain if he abdicated the Han without Lady Guo.

While Cao Pi and Lady Guo continue talking about a different scenario on preventing Zhen Ji's historical death, Xiahou Yuan and his son were about to leave the party and return home.

"Father, cousin is already happy with her new family," Xiahou Ba and his father watched Xiahouji enjoy her son and daughter with their friends.

"I can see her smiles like I've missed them when she was younger. I'm grateful, she buried me honorably," Xiahou Yuan looked at her adoring that innocence shy face which portrays her very bright lady.

Back to Cao Pi and Lady Guo….

"Even if she's the Empress of Wei, she will NEVER be happy! Please my love, come to your sense! She gone through so much with people around her fallen into misfortunes she never wanted it to happen. Gosh why the hell am I supposed to care about her sufferings?" Guo Nuwang groaned.

"…" Cao Pi can no longer heed Guo's argument. He stormed off to Zhao Yun's table and talk it over with Zhen Ji one more time.

Zhen Ji and Diao Chan continue to talk about the past games and their hopes on ROTK 13 on the ability to freely decide the fate of their lives in that game based on the relationship system and RPG elements.

"Zhen!"

The two turn their eyes on a very frustrated Cao Pi. Zhen Ji was already at her breaking point with him while Diao Chan burst into laughter.

"What will it take to forgive me!?" Cao Pi boomed. Everyone stopped their activities and even Cao Cao and Xun Yu turn to see the commotion coming.

"What do you think it'll take for me to forgive you? Cao Pi, my clan no longer supports the Cao family anymore. Why don't you ask that question to my nephew?" Zhen Ji then resumes her conversation with Diao Chan and try her best to ignore Cao Pi.

"Look at me when I'm talking, Zhen?! I'm still your husband by canon! And this party will honor our relationship after10 years since my debut!" Cao Pi shouted.

Zhen Ji returned with an angry look of her own, "I'm not going to change my mind on you after my death. You should have told me the truth about everything you're doing behind my back! You should have told me about that woman! You should have stick to a girl you grew up with and took her as your first wife and plot along with her on evil schemes like spying at Cao Zhi's estate! You had Wu Zhi doing it! What else am I going to scream at you over what you've done to ruin my life? I should never had gone to meet the Jian An if someone were too uncomfortable with my presence because the people were making wrong assumptions about what kind of person I am outside the palace!"

"Hahahahaha! Wonderful! I'm loving this!" Sun Quan told his trusted advisors and Zhou Tai.

"I see this no laughing matter, Zhongmou," Lianshi glared back at him.

"How could I ever forgive a man who doesn't give a damn about me wanting a clean reputation?" Zhen Ji waited for Cao Pi to answer to his fault.

"And yet, I was the one who deliberately abandoned her…" Yuan Xi sobbed next to his brother Yuan Shang.

"Forget about the clean reputation! You are the pillar to my ambitions!" Cao Pi shot back at her.

"Then you don't truly love me for who I really am!" Zhen Ji got up off her chair and stare at him wrathfully.

"That's why I want to apologize! I want to give us a real second chance!" Cao Pi argued back to her.

"We'll let the three kingdoms games decide that. In the meantime, I will never forgive you for making the wrong choice! Look at your father and what he did with Lady Ding's life?!" Zhen Ji pointed towards Cao Cao's position.

"….." Cao Pi didn't want to look at the face of his famous old man. He's tired of being in the shadow of an old generation he swore to surpass.

"Bastard….careless to the end. There's no justice on my history. Now get out of my sight so I can enjoy myself peacefully with Diao Chan and the others!" Zhen Ji warned him.

Lady Guo, who was behind Cao Pi unnoticed, tried to to talk him through, "Pi, let's just go home. Arguing with Zhen Ji is like barking at a stubborn wall that won't break."

"Tch! Zhao Yun, this isn't over between us! You understand!?" Cao Pi turns to his mortal enemy by contention.

"I'm welcomed to the challenge, Cao Pi. My mind is always on your deposing the Han," Zhao Yun said.

"Then in the future, I'll be your final boss and have Zhen watch as I defeat the so called Han hero! There's no one better than me for her!" Cao Pi spoke the segment as everyone took notice of the conflict between the two men.

"Only in Hanshui the General can always kick your arse in the games!" Wang Ping taunted.

"Wang Ping, you'll regret turning your back on us!" Cao Zhen gritted his teeth in lashing back at their traitor.

"It's Weishui now and we'll settle this in future games!" Cao Pi said.

"Lets go boys, our leader needs his rest," Guo Nuwang ordered the men from Cao Pi's table.

"Hey Lu Xun?" Cao Xiu did his bow and arrow pose from the Blast portrait.

Lu Xun turn his attention to the man he ruined at Shi Ting.

"BANG! I will have my revenge on you soon!" Cao Xiu chuckled.

"…." Lu Xun watched as Cao Pi and his friends leave the party.

After Cao Pi's Wei left, Zhao Yun went to Zhen Ji and spoke with her about Cao Pi. They both came a long way from promoting the franchise on their respective sides.

"Ten years since his debut and he still wants to be forgiven…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"I know," Zhao Yun shared a comforting rub.

After the party, everyone left except for Zhao Yun, Zhen Ji and a few others who volunteered to round up cleaning the cafeteria.


End file.
